


Сон Лины

by jana_nox



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано вместе с Велькой-кун на <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~shinywhatsoever/p84737858.htm">драбблофлешмоб</a> по заявке: "5 - профессор и принимает экзамен у 12, 9 и 1".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон Лины

Лина была уверена, что спала, но снился ей престранный сон.

Почему-то она сидела в классе, в своей родной школе, но вокруг не было никого, кроме ее брата Ю и ее возлюбленного Принца Аканиши, за которого она обязательно выйдет замуж, когда ей исполнится 18 лет. Оба они выглядели чрезвычайно несчастными.

Лина сидела за дальней от учительского стола партой и чувствовала себя очень одиноко.

\- Тема! - провозгласил Накамару, которого Лина знала не очень хорошо, но все же смогла узнать в тщедушном профессоре, надвинувшем несуразные очки на самую переносицу: - "Как спасти экологию Земли, применяя только ломик и лампу накаливания." Та-ак, Аканиши-кун, на этот вопрос вы точно сможете дать мне развернутый ответ. Пожалуйста, присядьте сюда, - указал он на стул перед своим столом.

\- Я действительно знаю ответ! - громко завопил возлюбленный Принц Аканиши, который всегда всё делал громко, даже если они с братом Лины, Ю, думали, что обсуждают кое-что шепотом и маленькая Лина их не слышит. - Надо стукнуть Тагучи ломиком по голове и поменять лампочку в спальне принцессы Лины-тян!

\- Тагучи будет очень больно, но это правильный ответ, - согласился профессор Накамару и нарисовал большого красного пингвина в зачётке возлюбленного Принца Аканиши.

"Какой странный сон", - подумала Лина, перевернулась на другой бок и начала видеть новый сон: про фиолетового гуся, возлюбленного Принца Нишикидо и её второго брата.


End file.
